Rituel
by Selphie451
Summary: Hermione va border ses enfants, le coeur lourd, encore hantée par les fantômes du passés... Parviendratelle à reprendre pied ? Pour eux...?


- Maman, tu viens nous border ?

- J'arrive !

Hermione soupira et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en se dirigeant vers la chambre des jumeaux.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte, plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres et entra :

- Vous vous êtes bien lavé les dents, mes chéris ?

- Oui maman ! Répondirent en chœur les deux petits rouquins.

- C'est bien… alors, demain c'est le grand jour ! Impatients ?

- Ho ça oui ! Acquiesça Killian.

- Tu crois qu'on sera dans quelle maison ? Demanda Ailin.

Hermione sourit. Gyrffondor sans aucun doute… comme leur parents et leur grand frère…

- Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle malicieusement. Vous verrez bien !

- Mais toi… commença Ailin.

- … tu vas être toute seule… continua Killian.

- …a la maison ! Protestèrent-t-il d'une seule voix.

- Mais non, les rassura-t-elle, j'ai Pattenrond et coq, et puis Liam ne sera pas toujours absent ! Sans oublier que j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles le plus souvent possible !

- Tous les jours !

Elle se mit à rire et secoua la tête :

- Vous allez être bien trop occupé pour penser à votre petite maman tous les jours !

- Ca jamais ! Répliquèrent-ils d'un air indigné.

- Nous verrons bien… Bon, il est temps de dormir maintenant, il faut être en forme pour demain…

Elle sourit et se pencha sur Ailin pour leur petit rituel du coucher. Depuis qu'ils étaient tout petit elle les avait endormi de cette façon… c'est Ron qui avait instauré cela à la naissance de leur premier enfant… et elle n'avait jamais songé à se séparer de cette habitude…

- Un baiser pour effacer ton chagrin… murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue droite.

- Un baiser pour oublier tes peurs… ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue.

Et elle déposa un ultime baiser sur son front en chuchotant :

- Un baiser pour de jolies rêves…

Ailin lui sourit et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle réitérait ce petit cérémonial quotidien avec son frère.

Quand elle les eues correctement bordés, elle se dirigea vers la porte et éteint la lumière :

- Bonne nuit, mes anges…

Hermione ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et essuya ses yeux débordant de larmes. Cela faisait maintenant presque 5 ans… 5ans qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs après avoir embrassés ses enfants… et elle semblait tout bonnement incapable de changer ça…

Elle inspira profondément et descendit les escaliers pour aller s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

IL était déjà 22 heures et Liam n'était toujours pas rentré. Le fils aîné d'Hermione, qui venait tout juste de finir sa dernière année à Poudlard, était partit à l'aube, avant même que sa mère ne soit levée et n'était pas revenu de la journée. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses habitudes, mais Hermione connaissait la raison de ce comportement. Ils s'étaient disputés, la veille, et Liam avait préféré évité un face à face douloureux avec sa génitrice.

Tout avait commencé tellement stupidement… quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait être Auror… comme son père….

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas tout de suite la porte s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle le vit, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, la regardant en silence.

- Où tu étais ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

- Chez Harry…

- Ho… ? Très bien…. Il est tard, tu devrais aller te coucher… on doit emmener les jumeaux à King Cross demain…

- C'est déjà demain.. ? J'ai du mal à réaliser…

- Et moi donc…

Elle soupira et se leva pour prendre le chemin des escaliers.

- Bonne nuit, Liam, dit-elle en montant sans se retourner.

- Attend ! Appela-t-il soudain alors qu'elle était déjà devant la porte de sa chambre.

Elle se figea et tourna les yeux vers lui.

- Maman.. murmura-t-il en la rejoignant, mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier soir… je.. j'aurais jamais du insinuer que tu étais responsable de la mort de papa….. je sais que c'est pas vrai… je voulais pas te blesser… seulement te faire réagir…

Hermione ferma les yeux, la main sur la poignée :

- Je sais…

- Non, maman, tu sais pas… vraiment… pardonne-moi… je… je supporte pas de te voir culpabiliser pour ça ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! Je voulais seulement te montrer à quel point c'est ridicule…. Et ça fait si longtemps maintenant…

- Ça ne fait que 5 ans…

- Ça fait 5 ans que tu ne vis plus !

- Liam, tu dis n'importe quoi…

- Tu crois que je ne le vois pas, peut-être ? S'écria-t-il brusquement avec colère. Je n'ai plus 10 ans, tu ne peux pas me cacher ça ! La douleur dans tes yeux, la tristesse dans tes sourires et tes sanglots la nuit ! Je vois tout ça ! Et ça me rend malade ! J'aimerais que tu puisses me regarder en souriant vraiment, maman, j'aimerais que tu sois fière de moi …

- Mais je le suis, chéri….

- Non… murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. C'est pas moi que tu vois, quand tu me regardes, c'est papa…

Hermione posa une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée par cette vérité. Liam ressemblait tellement à son père… les même yeux, les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes tâches de rousseur…le même sourire…. C'était lui qu'elle voyait quand elle regardait son fils… et il en souffrait…

- Mon cœur…

- Papa ne voudrait pas que tu te sacrifies comme tu le fais !

- Tu crois que ton père voulait mourir en nous laissant tout seul… ? TU crois vraiment qu'il voulait nous abandonner ? ON ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, Liam !

Hermione se détourna de son fils et se prit la tête entre les mains pour ne pas qu'il la voit pleurer.

- Maman…

Il s'avança vers elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur la tête de sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute… tu n'aurais rien pu faire… murmura-t-il.

- Je sais tout ça, Liam… protesta-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

- Tu le sais mais maintenant il faut l'accepter… Papa ne reviendra pas… et moi, j'ai besoin de toi, les jumeaux ont besoin de toi, de la vraie toi….

- Chéri…

- Je t'aime, maman…

- Ho mon cœur…

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face et leva les yeux vers lui avant de se serrer dans ses bras :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon cœur… je suis désolée, tellement désolée de ne pas être assez forte…

- Bien sûr que tu es forte… Harry… Harry m'a raconté… tout ce que tu as fait pour lui... pour lui et pour papa….

- C'est si loin, maintenant…

- Il faut juste creuser un peu pour retrouver cette force là… il faut que tu recommences à vivre, maman… il faut que tu sortes, que tu rencontres des gens… Je te demande pas d'oublier papa ou de le remplacer ! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour objecter. Juste… que tu puisses sourire de nouveaux… d'un vrai sourire…

Hermione sourit tandis que son fils la serrait plus fort contre lui :

- Il y a tellement de gens qui ont besoin de toi… dit-il. Tellement de gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi… Harry t'adore…tout comme Ginny et pas seulement parce que tu as sauvé la vie de Lyra ! On est tous une grande famille et tu en es le pilier… il faut que tu tiennes le coup… il faut que tu continues à veiller sur nous…

Elle se mit à rire et leva des yeux pleins de fierté vers son fils. Et pour la première fois, depuis la mort de Ron, elle vit un beau jeune homme, un sorcier très doué qui avait décidé de prendre leur vie en main….

Elle ne vit pas Ron dans ces deux océans inquiets, elle le devina seulement, et ce n'est pas une immense tristesse qui l'envahie alors, mais une joie sans nom…

- Je suis fière de toi… dit-elle en souriant. Et je suis sûre que ton père le serait aussi…

Il sourit à son tour tandis qu'ils se séparaient.

- Maman… Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin des trois baisers du coucher… mais… ce soir, j'aimerais bien qu'on le fasse…

Hermione le dévisagea, surprise et prit le visage de son aîné entre ses mains.

- Un baiser pour effacer ton chagrin… murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue droite.

- Un baiser pour oublier tes peurs… continua-t-elle en portant ses lèvres sur l'autre joue.

- Et un baiser pour de jolies rêves… termina-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il lui sourit et à son tour déposa un léger baiser sur le front d'Hermione :

- Un baiser pour oser tout recommencer…

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste il se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Hermione sourit, et s'apprêtait à aller retrouver son lit, quand son fils l'appela une dernière fois :

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Merci... merci pour avoir toujours effacé mon chagrin et éloigné mes peurs...


End file.
